


Two Rings, One Love

by Shipper_act



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mark is fucking doof, Marriage Proposal, Proposals, i should be working on my other fic whoops, nerds, super fluffy, they both do it at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_act/pseuds/Shipper_act
Summary: Jack was scared, more than anything he was nervous. His heart pounded just a tad harder every time he felt the small box in his coat pocket. He had been planing this for over half a month. Honestly he would’ve thought Mark would have the balls to do this long before Jack did. In reality it was a spur of the moment decision on Jack’s end.





	

Jack was scared, more than anything he was nervous. His heart pounded just a tad harder every time he felt the small box in his coat pocket. He had been planing this for over half a month. Honestly he would’ve thought Mark would have the balls to do this long before Jack did. In reality it was a spur of the moment decision on Jack’s end. 

Jack had been holiday shopping for his family, when he passed a small ring shop. Jack shrugged and walked in. He didn’t really have any idea why he walked it other than the slight idea that maybe he’d get married and get a ring or have a ring. But unexpectedly he found the perfect one. silver and black with three encrusted diamonds. It was a thick band but, slim and sleek, it would look so beautiful on Mark’s left hand. Jack ended up coming back the end day after measuring Mark’s finger with a piece of string, not elegant but the man didn’t wear jewelry. 

Even though Mark was the more dominant one romantically and sexually in their relationship, didn’t mean Jack couldn’t be the one to take this step. Fuck relationship roles! Mark was taking too long. 

That’s what Jack repeated when he bought the ring, when he planned the surprise, when he knew Mark was the one. However, what Jack said and now feels are too very different things. What if Mark didn’t want to get married, what if Mark didn’t love him, what if- No, Jack didn’t linger on those thoughts. Being together for three years and soon marking four meant love and Jack was sure of that. 

The four year anniversary of dating was coming up close, and they had planned to go ice skating, it was one of their first date. Mark was the one who suggested the idea, Jack just went off on it. It was wonderful. 

Mark was more distant today, understandable he did have a lot to worry about. Would Jack like the ring he picked out? Would Jack say yes? Is the way he will ask enough? Is the speech well enough prepared? Mark was shuffling thought scraps of paper he had wrote down some ideas on. 

“Light of my life? Or color in my dark would…” Mark mumbled to Chica. “Is it too cheesy?” He looked at the dog whom just tilted her head. 

“Not cheesy enough?” The dog just whined and put her paw over her nose.

“You simply are no help, but cute.” Mark leaned down to pet the dog. 

The faux red-head sighed and grabbed the small box from his nightstand rubbing his thumb across the velvety top before opening it. He hoped this night went well. He prayed it went well. He really did want to spend the rest of his life with.

Mark wanted to get down on one knee much sooner, but in fact he did have good reason to wait. He wanted it to be on their anniversary, so he had to wait a whole year. Man did it take some patience. There were so many times Mark just wanted to cave in and ask the man of his dreams. But he waited. And waited. And finally it was time. 

“Meark! Are you ready? We gotta go!” Jack called in from the other room. He was bouncing on his legs nervously. Fidgeting with the bracelets on his wrist. He didn’t want to be late. 

“Y-Yeah!” Mark called back stuffing the box into his pocket and heading out of the room. “Wish my luck Chica!” 

The couple left hands held together and small talk on the way. Mark again distant. That worried Jack, He knew something had to be wrong. Mark always was chatty, especially on dates. The irish man pouted slightly letting the conversation fall. 

When they arrived Mark went ahead and rented the skates. Today was just open stake, not many people showed up because it wasn’t DJ night. That was fine, means they would be alone to skate in peace. Jack took this time when Mark was distracted to go talk with the small group of people helping him out. He waved to them and they all held thumbs up. Jack was very happy when Wade, Bob, Felix and even Marzia made the trip out here to help and cheer him on, and comfort him if Mark said no. Even they insured him Mark would say yes, as if they knew he would. The group quickly ran off and hid near the blenches.

“I’ve got them!” Mark happily cheered and jogged over to Jack. 

They laced up their individual Ice skates, and walked hand and hand to the ice. Both knew how to ice skate, Mark was still better than Jack. Making it around a few times Jack finally had to ask what was on Mark’s mind, The man had barely said a word. 

“Maerk’ are you feeling alright? You aren’t sayin’ much.” Jack frowned turning to face Mark leaning back onto the wall to stable himself. Skating isn’t hard, stopping was. 

“Oh, Sorry Jack. I just have a lot on my mind.” Mark glanced up sighing softly. “Jack...I want to talk to you about something.”

Jack noticed the lights dimming, oh no it was time. Fuck. 

“Maerk can we talk about this in a minute I have something-” Jack fummbled with his words, shit he wasn’t ready. Jack shoved his hand into his pocket looking for the box.

“No! This is really important!” Mark sternly huffed taking Jack’s hands out of his pockets holding onto them tightly. His warm soft brown eyes meeting light blue. Jack blushed with a confused look on his face. Mark continued. “Jack you have made me the happiest man alive, and I want us to stay like this forever-”

 

Jack cut in. “Maerk would you ple-” 

“Jack! I want to be with you until days end. You are the dark in my life- wait no.” Mark bit his lip trying to remember what he planned to say. “You are the earth to my uh…” Mark furrowed his eyebrows together. “I worry about the future and how I will die alone…” Mark shakes his head. “That wasn’t it.” He felt sweaty and hot and like throwing up. 

“Ugh fuck it! Sean...” Mark reached into his pocket cursing as he did so. 

“For the love of god, Meark turn-” 

Just then Mark pulled out a little black box scrambling to open it. “Will you marry me!” Mark’s soothing voice hummed. 

Silence.

Jack felt tears prickle around his eyes. His heart skipped a beat, his stomach did flips, Fireworks clouded the man's mind. Mark nervously looked at the man in front of him. Why wasn’t he saying anything? 

Finally Jack spoke. “Turn around you doof…” Jack said blankly. 

“What?” Mark’s voice was shaky. 

“Turn around!”

Mark turned his head then his body to see white lights flash on spelling out the same words he had just said. Will You Marry Me Mark. With their friends around the words smiling and waving. 

“Oh my god…” Mark breathed out. “You are kidding me….” He turned around to see Jack opening a small red box. 

Jack laughed softly. “I think you know my answer…” 

Mark laughed tears streaming from his eyes holding out his hand letting Jack slip the ring on. It fit perfectly. Then it was Jack’s turn. Jack held out his hand, Mark slipping the gold ring onto him. Suddenly Mark took Jack into his arms spinning him kissing his face all over. The small group behind him cheered. 

“I love you you idiot!” Jack laughed holding onto Mark as the man set him down onto the ice. 

“I love you too, who knew you were so cheesy.” Mark joked. 

“Ah yes because ‘Fuck it!’ is a much better way to start a proposal!” Jack teased. 

Mark flushed and rubbed his face. “They speech was much better than that when I said it in the mirror!”

The two laughed and skated over to the group who had penalty of questions.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAH I SHOULD BE WORKING ON STUFF BUT FLUFF JUST HAD TO HAPPEN! I hope you all enjoy this cheesyness. TBH this idea just popped in my head from another fic I've read and it was so cute. But this is how I would have seen in. Maybe I should do another fic on what Mark's speech would have truly been. I hope you all enjoyed sorry for any mistakes. Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
